Fictional Love Becomes Real Love
by nickimonkey
Summary: Treegan. A series of firsts and special moments in their lives. Semi future fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am redoing this, skipping to the part where they admitted that they love each other.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nothing about this is real. I know nothing about what actually happened. Troian is with Patrick, happily. This is just my imagination getting the better of me. No harm intended**

* * *

><p><em>Troian was at home when the doorbell rang. She quickly got up and answered it. "Oh hey Keegs. What's up?"<em>

_Keegan let himself in like he always did. "I know I am not supposed to tell anyone this but I feel like you deserved to know."_

_Troian followed him to the couch. "What is going on? You are kind of scaring me Keegan."_

_Keegan shook his head. "It is nothing too serious. Just something that affects our characters."_

_Troian had to say she was curious about what it could be. "Now you have to tell me what is going on and don't leave out any details."_

_Keegan put his head in his hands since he couldn't look at Troian while telling her this. "It is going to be revealed that Toby is the second A."_

_Troian felt like she was being stabbed in the chest as all the air seemed to leave her body. "What did you just say?"_

_Keegan winced. He figured Troian would have this kind of reaction. "It was not my idea. They needed someone close to the girls to betray them and he was the best choice."_

_Troian stood up and paced around the room. "This changes everything Allen."_

_Keegan pulled her on to his lap. "This changes nothing between us. You are still my best friend."_

_"But it still means there will be no more Spencer/Toby scenes and they were always my favorite to film."_

_Keegan ran a hand through Troian's hair. "There's more. They might end up killing Toby off."_

_"Then they might as well kill Spencer too." Troian said, seriously as she put her head on Keegan's chest. "Because I have a feeling she might not be able to live without him. And I don't think I can handle you not being there either."_

_Keegan tried rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down but nothing he did seemed to be working. "No matter what happens, I will always be here for you when you need me."_

* * *

><p><em>The past few weeks without Keegan being with her on set was torturous for Troian to say the least. She didn't know how she honestly get through the day some days.<em>

_Ashley literally had to drag her to the table read of the finale despite Troian complaining that she did not want to go the whole way there._

_Shay rubbed Troian's back. "Are you okay? Because apparently Spencer has a big part in the finale."_

_Troian nodded her head. "I just miss him. I have not seen him since he went to New York."_

_"Have you talked to him lately? That could help with the whole situation."_

_Troian nodded her head once again. "I do but it will never be the same as seeing him in person."_

_"You can always Skype with him." Shay offered as a suggestion to make the separation easier for her._

_Ashley interrupted the conversation between the two. "When are you going to admit to yourself and to him that you are in love with him."_

_Troian just rolled her eyes and tried to brush it off. "I am not in love with him. I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_Ashley groaned. The two of them could be so hard headed when they wanted to be. "Everyone sees how you feel about each other except the two of you."_

_Marlene interrupted their conversation. "Troian, can you start please? At the part where Spencer is waiting in the diner just before the reveal."_

_Troian nodded her head and started to read the stage directions. "Spencer is sitting at a table, looking at pictures of Jenna when _ sat across from her."_

_Suddenly she heard a voice she no longer expected to hear in this room. "Hanna got the job."_

_Spencer looked up at the guy that was her best friend, and that she was in fact in love with, with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. "I know."_

* * *

><p>The two of them were waiting to do their sex scene over, but were still trying to hang out on that set.<p>

Troian got up from the bed and put on the shirt they wanted her to wear that was supposedly Toby's but what no one knew was that it was actually one of Keegan's that Troian had taken for herself.

Keegan pouted as he watched her get semi dressed. "Why do you have to get dressed?"

"Same reason why you have to." Troian smirked as she threw him his pajama bottoms. "Now put on your pants on. We have to do the scene again."

Keegan did what he was told. "Anything to see you naked." He said, only half joking.

Troian crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "You only like me for my body? I thought you were better than that."

Keegan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "I don't just love your body. I love your eyes, your smile, your beautiful chocolate hair. I love the way you make me feel when I am with you. In fact I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. You are my beautiful everything. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Troian felt like this whole thing was a dream. She could not believe that this was actually happening. "I have waited years for you to say that. What the hell took you so long." She lightly scolded him before pulling him into a very passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that was good. The next chapter will be their first real date. What should they do?  
><strong>

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This will be sort of like a prologue of sorts. Just to let everyone know.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nothing about this is real. I know nothing about what actually happened. Troian is with Patrick, happily. This is just my imagination getting the better of me. No harm intended**

* * *

><p>Ashley rolled her eyes as Troian paced around the room. "You do realize that this isn't the first time you have ever hung out with Keegan."<p>

"You don't get it, do you?" Troian snapped at her best friend. "This is completely different. This is our first date as a couple."

Shay grabbed her friend by the shoulders to keep her steady. "Chill out Troian. Everything well be fine. Keegan will make sure of it."

Ashley nodded her head in agreement. "I heard he has been planning this for about a week now."

Troian was slightly taken aback by Ashley's statement. "He would do all of that for little old me?"

Ashley mentally groaned at the fact that for a smart girl Troian could be very clueless. "The love struck idiot would do anything for you. Don't you know that by now?"

Shay wanted to slap Ashley upside the head. "Can't you see that she is freaking out enough without you putting in your two cents?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "I am just stating a fact Troi could not realize for herself."

Troian sat on her bed. "I knew that Ash. I'm just nervous about this whole thing."

Shay sat down next to her and rubbed her back in comfort. "I know you are Troi. And it is understandable that you feel that way. I would be nervous if I was going out with Keegan."

Troian raised her eyebrow and thought about what Shay could possibly have meant with what she said.

Shay put her head in her hands. "You know that is not what I meant. Keegan is like my brother."

Troian laughed and shrugged it off. "I was just messing with you. I know you don't think about him that way."

Ashley crossed her arms. "Do you have your outfit picked out yet? That is the most important thing right now."

Troian nodded her head. "I knew what I was going to wear before I even invited you over here."

* * *

><p>Troian was clueless as to where Keegan was taking her because he had her blindfolded so she could not see. "Where are you taking me?"<p>

Keegan laughed. He knew she didn't do well when it came to secrets. "Hold on babe. You will find out soon enough."

Troian rolled her eyes underneath the fabric. Keegan knew exactly how to make her frustrated with him when he wants her to be. "I don't like anything about this. I feel like you are kidnapping me."

"Why would I have to kidnap you if you are already mine?" Keegan had a huge smirk on his face in regards to her statement.

Troian crossed her arms even though she could not see what she was doing. "How do you even know I'm yours? I never said anything of the sort."

Keegan laughed. "It is kind of implied by how you act when I do this..." He said, placing his lips to Troian's.

Troian smiled as she melted into the kiss. "I really hate that I like you. The things you do to me makes me go insane."

Keegan pulled the blindfold off. He then whispered into his ear. "You can open your eyes now T."

Troian opened her eyes and gasped. They were in Keegan's house but there was candles all over and what looked like a romantic meal on the table. "You did all this for me? I assumed we were going to a movie and dinner or something like that."

Keegan shook his head. "I thought because we already know each other and I felt like we could skip the normal 'get to know you' date."

Troian raised her eyebrow in curiosity. " So, you decided to go straight to the 'I am going to propose to my girlfriend tonight' type of dates."

Keegan crossed his arms playfully. "You know how romantic I can be when it comes to you. So, you are just going to have to suck it up and deal with it."

Troian moved her hands to her hips. "I never said that I had a problem with it, now did I?"

Keegan pulled her chair out so that she would be able to sit down. "I never thought you would have a problem with it."

Troian smiled at how romantic Keegan was being right now as she sat down in the chair. "And you are exactly right. I never will have a problem with it."

Keegan took his seat across from her. "Sometimes I want to pinch myself to make sure what is happening is real."

Troian was curious about why he would say something like that but couldn't help but feel the same way. "Why do you say that?"

"Ever since I met you I knew that you were special and that I had to do whatever it took to get to know you. I never expected that someone so special would want to be with a guy like me."

Troian took his hand in hers. "Why would you ever think I would not want to be with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Keegan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I thought I would never be good enough for you or your family."

Troian rubbed the back of his hands with her thumb. "I never want to hear something like that come out of your mouth ever again."

"I am just a mediocre actor and wannabe musician/photographer. Whereas your dad created some of the best shows in television history. And your brother plays one of the most known Special Agents on TV."

Troian raised her other hand to caress Keegan's cheek. "Do I need to remind you that I am not Spencer and you are not Toby. My parents don't care what you do for a living but if I am happy. Besides, my parents seem to love you."

Keegan placed his hand over hers. "You know exactly how to make me feel better whenever I am down."

Troian smiled at his comment. Keegan has said that multiple times over the past few years. "I kind of think that is supposed to be in my job description babe."

Keegan leaned over the table to kiss his beautiful girlfriend. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Troian blushed bright red. Keegan could be the most romantic person she knows when he wants to be. It is very sweet. "Hopefully you will never have to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that was good. The next chapter will be their first real I love you.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
